In a running process of a cellular network, as a user moves, the user is handed over between different cells. A handover of the user between different cells is mainly affected by three performance parameters: a hysteresis (H for short), a time to trigger (T for short), and a cell individual offset (O for short). Performance of the handover of the user is mainly represented by three indices: an indicator of a link failure caused by a too late handover (Late Radio Link Failure, L_RLF for short), an indicator of a link failure caused by a too early handover (Early Radio Link Failure, E_RLF for short), and an indicator of a ping-pong handover (PPH). In the cellular network, the determining of a cell handover parameter is usually obtained according to a network planning tool or a test with an experimental network. In one aspect, in an actual network, a local radio environment of each cell is different from a radio environment used in an experimental network or network planning. As a result, during networking, the cell handover parameter obtained according to the network planning tool or the test with the experimental network is not optimal and further needs to be adjusted. In another aspect, with a long-term change (for example, a newly added building or road) or a short-term change (for example, construction work) of a radio network environment, or with a newly built base station, the cell handover parameter obtained during networking, according to the network planning tool or the test with the experimental network, is not optimal and further needs to be adjusted.
In a self-organizing network (SON for short) technology in a cellular network, a network automatically performs operations such as self-configuration, self-optimization, and self-healing according to a network status, thereby implementing real-time and automatic network maintenance. Therefore, manual network maintenance is greatly reduced, and operation and maintenance costs of carriers are greatly reduced. Mobility robustness optimization (MRO for short) is an important use case of SON. A key to SON mobility robustness optimization is how the network automatically adjusts, according to a change of a radio environment, a mobility handover parameter of a cell by using statistical characteristics of handover performance of a network, so that mobility handover performance of each cell meets expectations of carriers, and quality of service (QoS for short) for mobility of a user is ensured.
In the prior art, in a method for optimizing a configuration parameter, a method of the SOCRATES project in the European Union 7th Framework Programme (FP7 for short) is usually used to determine, according to handover indices including a handover failure rate (HOF for short), a ping-pong handover rate (Handover Ping-Pong, HPP for short), and a radio link failure rate (RLF for short) that are from statistics and observation, whether to adjust H and T of a problematic cell. H and T can be increased only when RLF performance is less than a preset threshold. In some cases, H and T can be reduced only when HOF performance or HPP performance is less than a preset threshold.
The prior art fails to consider optimization of an entire network and fails to improve performance of the entire network.